


A Normal Check-Up

by PharmercyFics



Series: PharMercy: Smut [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Smut, Tit Sucking, i swear im not a smut writer, im a comedian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 14:02:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10191557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmercyFics/pseuds/PharmercyFics
Summary: Fareeha goes to the designated overwatch medic for some help with chafing, only to end up going through some shameless boob fondling.Inspired by art by soupbasechan on tumblr.     Speed prompt? Written in like an hour or something. Hour an a half.





	

The doctor looked up at the sound of someone knocking, Fareeha Amari leaning in the doorway, dressed down. Sports shorts with a jacket held over her shoulder, a blue baseball T with the words  _ “mega milk” _ printed across her chest. 

“Hey, doc. Here for a checkup, been having some pain in my abdomen.” The recent Overwatch recruit looked to the doctor expectantly, the doctor in turn finding it much too hard to rip her eyes away from Fareeha’s glorious chest to say anything. 

“Mhm.” Angela nodded slowly, her mouth not quite closing as she sat, transfixed. Fareeha waited a moment awkwardly before stepping inside and sitting herself on the examination table. She set her jacket to the side. 

“So...I was hoping you could help me.” 

“Uh huh. Of course.” Angela snapped her head up to make eye contact at the mildly uncomfortable soldier, standing up to retrieve rubber gloves from the cabinet. The sharp sound as they snapped around Angela’s hands made Fareeha flinch, or maybe it’s the way Angela’s fingers fondled the air, waiting. “Ja, what’s the problem again?” Angela took a step towards her patient, her shoes clacking against the cold tile floor. The sterile air made Fareeha hold her arms, the room well under decent temperature. 

“I, uh, was having some discomfort in my abdomen with the Raptora suit, recently. Wondering if you have any suggestions.” Fareeha placed a hand in front of her stomach, emphasizing the area. Angela clicked her tongue, reaching over and locking the door in one smooth movement. Fareeha blinked. This wasn’t the first time they had had an encounter in the clinic, but this time she actually had work to get back to. 

“Alright, just lie down on the bed, and tell me where it hurts.” 

“I’m just a bit irritated on my stomach, th- “I said lie down.” Fareeha complied, laying on her back and staring at the blank, white ceiling as the doctor stepped to her side. She shivered as Angela pulled up her shirt roughly, exposing her stomach to the cool air. “Alright, let me know where it hurts the most.” Angela grinned as she admired the abs, delicately running her fingers over the toned surface. Fareeha blushed, still trying to convince herself nothing was going to happen. 

“Uh. It hurts…. _ there _ .” Angela perked up, tracing her hand back to the spot Fareeha had indicated. 

“Here?” Angela circled her index finger on the spot, the area a little more red than the rest. She had to admit, Fareeha’s skin  _ did _ look a bit chaffed. 

“Ow. Yes.” The Raptora pilot tilted her head up, watching the doctor as she stepped back to the cabinet, digging in the shelves. “What are you doing?” 

“I got something for this. There we go!” Angela chimed as she apparently found what she was looking for, skipping back to the table with a jar of….something. “Ointment! My own design. It’ll speed up the healing process, not to mention stop any swelling and help your muscles relax.” 

Fareeha beamed. “Oh, that’s great, I- “Hoo!” Angela interrupted the soldier, popping the lid off. There went Fareeha’s hopes of taking the jar home with her and doing it herself. She watching as Angela scooped a generous amount onto a pair of gloved fingers. “Just relax.” Fareeha couldn’t help but shiver as Angela slathered the cold gel on her abdomen, running it over each inch of her stomach with what seemed like painstaking enjoyment. Angela could feel her breath quicken, the muscle twitching under her fingers as she glided them along the crevices of Fareeha’s abs, touching each nook and cranny. Her eyes fluttered, feeling the toned skin contract under her touch, feeling the heat and warmth through her glove. “A-alright. I think I got everything.” 

“....Thank you.” Fareeha mumbled, a bit mortified as she held a fist to her lips, unable to look at the doctor with her red cheeks. 

“Do you...hurt anywhere else?” Angela’s hand twitched as she held the jar of ointment, her eyes fixated on the disheveled shirt that still obscured Fareeha’s bosom. The words could still be read,  _ “mega milk” _ . Angela bit her lip, trying to hold back. 

“N-no, I think we’re good here.” Fareeha fumbled with the hem of her shirt, trying to pull it over her now-glistening stomach. A gloved hand stopped her halfway, holding onto the shirt with white knuckles. Fareeha whimpered as she looked up. 

“Are you sure? I..I better check. Better safe than sorry.” Angela gulped, a bit shaky. “Here, I’ll just...This is in the way, right?” Fareeha stared in horror as Angela pulled a pair of surgical scissors from her lab coat, bending over the hapless soldier. The sharp metal made quick work as Angela began cutting through the shirt, ignored the half-hearted pleas as Fareeha tried to wrench the shirt from her grasp. Angela paused momentarily as she hovered over Fareeha’s chest, licking her lips before following through and cutting it to the collar, splaying out Fareeha’s topless body on the table. 

“Oh, my, you’re not even wearing a bra~” 

Fareeha was quick to whip her hands over her naked breasts, blushing as she turned her head to the side. “Give me a break, I just got out of the shower.” 

“Sorry, but I can’t have you obstructing my work.” Angela smiled as she took Fareeha’s hands by the wrist, grabbing the forgotten jacket from earlier and tying them to the armrest. “Just relax and tell me where it hurts.” 

Fareeha closed her eyes as she felt Angela work her way up her sternum, pausing for a few seconds before sliding over to her right breast, working the fine tissue with a gloved hand, the ointment sending shivers down Fareeha’s spine. Angela found herself lost in the softness, the texture completely different but just as alluring as the muscle. She squeezed, feeling her hand sink into the soft flesh as Fareeha let out a quiet moan, her hands gripping her armrest as she tensed. Angela slowly brought her lips close to Fareeha’s ear as she worked, gently fondling her lover. 

“Tell me where it hurts~” Angela whispered, circling her thumb around Fareeha’s areola, teasing. 

“It...doesn’t hurt.” Fareeha whined, her head pressed into her shoulder as she felt every move of the doctor’s fingers, each touch sending pleasure through her body. The cold fingers massaged her breast, electricity running through her frame each time Angela touched her in a different way. 

“Tell me how it feels, then.” Angela purred as she jumped up on the table, straddling her victim before placing her free hand on Fareeha’s other breast, foregoing the ointment as she rotated her hands in circles. Fareeha stifled a moan, her eyes still clenched shut as the doctor continued her assault. 

“...Good.” Fareeha resigned, her muscles flexing and contracting as Angela kneaded her chest, coming from different angles or moving them in opposite directions. She pinched a teat, harder this time. Fareeha let out a surprised squeak, flinching in her restraints and snapping her eyes open. 

“Looks like you could use some extra care there~” Angela ran her tongue around her lips as she leaned in, holding Fareeha’s breast steady as she pressed her lips against it, sucking and flicking the tip with her tongue. Fareeha groaned, eyes half-lidded as she cocked her head back in pleasure, the slow, persistent movements of Angela’s hands only exemplified as the doctor sucked on her breast, the feeling warm and wet.  She felt some saliva pool in the corner of her mouth, dripping down to her chin as she succumbed to the sensations. The air was filled with sopping, sucking sounds as Angela worked, drooling over Fareeha’s breast as she dragged her tongue against the surface again and again, turning the battle-hardened soldier into putty. 

Eventually Angela pulled back, a wet  _ ‘pop’ _ and Fareeha tiled her head up, still dazed. She gave Fareeha one last squeeze before letting do, savoring the feeling and hopping off the bed to undo the jacket. Fareeha lightly touched her assaulted breasts, breathless. A large hickey was plastered on her left nipple, purple and red. She blushed. Angela returned to her desk, satisfied with a smile on her face as she went back to sorting papers. Fareeha dragged herself off the table, sheepishly hiding her exposed body with her jacket as she tried to slow her heart. 

“Take the rest of the jar with you. Apply it before you sleep. Come visit me in a few days~” Angela grinned, winking. Fareeha tucked the jar into a jacket pocket, feeling like that last sentence was more of a personal whim than medical advice. Regardless, she was sure to follow through. 


End file.
